Warden Cousland Journey of Ferelden
by rkarcheologist
Summary: This is my telling of Gwendolyn Cousland and her fight to stop the blight in the land of Ferelden. I will be following her and all your favorite characters will make their staring roles!
1. Preface

Preface:

Hello all this is to simply let you know whats to come. I will be retelling major events that happened in Dragon Age: Origins as well as adding some fun camp liberties. I will take some liberties with the events and how I will portray them but I will not be venturing far off the story.

There will be sex in this story as the pairing is Gwendolyn and Alistair.

There will also be graphic depictions of violences, talk or rape and possibly a rape seen, however I have not decided yet. If you are triggered by these things I will post before the chapter to warn you!

This story will contain major spoilers!

Some head cannon you should know:  
1. Deirren is gay, and he will show up later in the story  
2 Teyrna Eleanor Cousland lives through the invasion of her home.  
3 Arl Howe raped the female Cousland as a child.

I hope you guys will enjoy what I have written!


	2. Meet the Family

Gwendolyn woke early that morning. She was unable to sleep with all the excitement that today would bring. Her father, Teyrn Bryce, and brother, Fergus, where to march at for Ferelden under King Cailan against the dark spawn. Gwendolyn was upset that she would not march out beside them, but her father stood firm about her staying at Highever to watch over the household. She found this to be complete nonsense since her mother, Teyrna Eleanor, would be here.

This thought caused Gwendolyn to mutter at herself about this injustice as fumbled with her clothing. With the soldiers present she took to wearing her armor, which her mother was not fond of. Gwendolyn mother insisted that she would never find a man to suitor her if she didn't show her feminine side every once and a while. Her mother acted as if she has never had suitors, which was not the case. She had. They were either complete jerks or were not interested in what she had to offer.

With a great sigh Gwendolyn plopped down onto her bed next to her Mabari, Bub, who in turn gave a very disapproving growl.

"Oh hush up," she said as she scratched behind his ear.

Gwendolyn made her way to the Courtyard in hopes to meet up with her father. She was planing on ambushing him one last time to see if she could change his mind. As she approached the courtyard she heard to other men talking to her farther. One of the voices made her stop in her tracks. Arl Howe. It had been many a year since he had visited the estate and his last visit left Gwendolyn with scars she hated to remember. She thought about turning away. She would find another time to speak to her father. As she began to turn on her heels, Gwendolyn heard her father's voice.

"Pup is that you?"

"Yes papa." She said as she steeped into the room. Her father smiled at her, which was comforting. She made an effort to not look at Arl Howe. The other man she did not know. He was tall and darker in skin then her family. His black hair was tied back and a thick beard covered his face. He was strong and stood like a tower but a kindness radiated off of him.

"Duncan this is my daughter Gwendolyn and Pup this is Gray Warden Duncan."

Gwendolyn's eyes lit up. An actual Gray Warden here. She had so much she wanted to ask him she could scarcely contain her excitement.

"A Gray Warden!" She said as she bounced forward to meet him. Her father cleared his throat. Gwendolyn new that she was stepping out of bounds. She quickly corrected herself.

"Duncan, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said with a proper bow.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you as well Gwendolyn."

"Please," she said, "call me Gwen."

"Duncan is here looking for new recruits for the Gray Warden. He has expressed interest in Ser Roderick Gilmore."

"Actually…" Duncan was cut off by a cold voice.

"Now come on Bryce, you don't wish to bore the sweet girl with war talk."

"Actually," Gwendolyn cut in with all the bravery she could muster and faced Arl Howe, "I am quite interested in war talk. I was even hoping to speak with father on such matter."

"Pup if this about you marching with Fergus and I, it simply isn't happening. Your mother would be furious and I need you here."

"But father, you have seen my skill with a blade and you know my work with the Mabari. I could be of use."

"My final word is no. Now if you would please find your brother and and give him a message for me. Tell him he will be marching out tonight with his army. I will be waiting here with mine until Arl Howe army arrives."

Although she wanted to protest she respected her father to not through a fit in front of guest. So she bowed and headed out to find her brother. She imagine he would be with his wife, Oriana, and son, Oren, in their room. As she was making her way down the corridor she was stopped by Ser Gilmore.

"Lady Gwendolyn I…"

"Please, Roderick, we have know each other for years."

He laughed at that. "Sorry Gwen with all this formality running about I guess I just got stuck in the habit. Anyways, your Mabari is in the Larder again and Nan is threatening to leave."

Gwendolyn chucked, "yes she always does. Well I am heading that way anyways, might as well take a look."

Gwendolyn and Ser Gilmore made there way to the kitchen. The closer they got the more they could hear Nan ranting and raving.

"I spend all mine time slaving and what do I get? Some damn dog mucking about." This was followed by her throwing pans at the door. "Damn mutt."

"Nan I have brought Lady Gwendolyn."

"Well its about damn time. Your damn mutt probably ate all the lard in there. I cant believe they let you keep that filthy thing as a pet."

"Don't worry Nan, Roderick and I will take care of it." Gwendolyn said trying not to smile or laugh.

Ser Gilmore gave a look of protest as Gwendolyn dragged him to the larder.

"You do know I am not fond of Bub?" He asked as the door shut behind him.

"Bub has never harmed anyone without express authority. He may be a Mabari but that doesn't mean he is a savage animal that will rip you face off if you look at him wrong."

Ser Gilmore gave a grunt at that. He watched as Gwendolyn fumbled around to find to oil lamp. She could hear Bub barking but with it so dark she couldn't see what he was barking at.

"Hush up Bub, I am coming." To that Bub gave a slight whine.

Gwendolyn found the lamp on what she assumed was a crate. She gave a quick twirl of the flint napper and the lamp was lit. Bub was staring at a corner making low growls.

"Well it looks like all the lard is in place." Roderick said as he shuffled about. Gwendolyn to gave the larder a good look over. Nothing appeared to have been bitten into and nothing seemed to be missing.

"Why on earth are you in here Bub?" She ask as she crouched next to Bub. The Mabari looked at her and then back at the corner.

"Let me guess, you want me to take a look." The Mabari gave a happy bark and waged his tailless butt.

Gwendolyn sighed and placed the lamp on top a barrel. She heaved heavy sacks of flour out of the way with the help of Ser Gilmore. Once the flour was out of the way Bub began to scratch at an already large hole. Gwendolyn whisted to call Bub back, giving her and Ser Gilmore a better look.

"What on earth made a hole like that?" Ser Gilmore asked.

"I have know idea but I know who is going to find out." She said with a satisfied smile.

"And why do I have to be the one to find out and how exactly do you plan of finding out."

"Well on of us has to stick our hand in there and seeing as I only have leather gloves and you have nice iron gauntlets, I feel you should be the one to stick you hand in the dark hole."

Ser Gilmore gave her an annoyed look, primarily because she is right, although he would never admit that.

He kneeled onto the ground and leaned in to search about. At first he could not feel anything. It was just a hole in the wall, and a rather deep one at that.

"I don't…" His voiced trailed off.

"You don't what?" She asked.

There was a high pitched yelp that caused Gwendolyn to jump. Ser Gilmore pulled his hand out and with it a large rat nearing a foot in length.

"Looks like we have rats in the larder." He said as he broke the creatures neck.

"Nan is not going to be pleased. How should we get ride of them."

"Well I could bang on the wall to drive them out. Do you have a knife on you?"

Gwendolyn gave Ser Gilmore a look. "Have you ever known me to go anywhere without my dagger?"

Ser Gilmore just rolled his eyes and made his way to the wall were began to bang. It took a good minute or so before the rats decided to vacate their home. Gwendolyn was crouched down grabbing the rats in one hand and cutting off their heads with the other. If one slipped past her Bub took great pleasure in grabbing them up and giving them a few good shakes. This went on until all the rats were dead and no more came through the whole in the wall. The larder was a mess, which made Gwendolyn feel bad for the servants, but at least the pest were dead.

"Nan is going to have to get someone to come and patch up this wall so no more can get through." Ser Gilmore said as he open the door back to the kitchen.

"Well what took so damn…is that blood?" Nan asked with less anger then usual.

"Um, yes. Turns out Bub was just chasing some rats. We took care of them but there is a mess and there is a hole in the wall that needs patching."

Nan snapped at two servants and pointed at the door. They quickly grabbed wash buckets and made their way into the larder.

"So I guess someone owes Bub and apology." Gwendolyn said with a wink to Ser Gilmore.

Nan gave a huff and looked at the Mabari. Bub simply wagged his tail and barked.

"Oh alright," she said, "I am sorry. And here have some porks bits and don't tell no one that Nan never did anything for you." The Mabari happily chomped down onto the pieces then followed Gwendolyn and Ser Gilmore out of the room.

"I was making my way to see Fergus, would you care to join?" Gwendolyn asked.

"I should be getting back to my duties soon but I will walk with you for a bit."

Ser Gilmore and Gwendolyn made their way through the many halls of the estate.

"If you don't mind me prying. Who was Teyrn Bryce speaking with? You know other then Arl," Ser Gilmore caught himself before he mentioned Howe's name. It made Gwendolyn uncomfortable for some reason.

"Oh that was Duncan. He is a Gray Warden looking for recruits."

"Did he mention who he was planing to recruit?"

Gwendolyn was not sure what to say. She didn't want to spoil the surprise if Ser Gilmore didn't already know but at the same time it would be nice to warn him.

"You know, I am not really sure."

Ser Gilmore frowned. Gwendolyn was unaware that Ser Gilmore had interest in the Gray Wardens.

"But," she said waiting for his interest to peak, "I did over hear that is was going to be a knight."

Gwendolyn watched as the light came into his face. She thought the idea of Ser Gilmore being a Gray Warden was splendid. Other then her own brother she could not thing of another person who deserved in more then him.

"Gwen!"

'What know?' Thought Gwendolyn.

"I take my leave here. I will see you at supper." Ser Gilmore bowed and headed back to the courtyard.

"Gwen!"

"I am coming mother."

Gwendolyn walked towards her mothers voice, who was standing with Lady Landra and the Lady's son Dairren, and an another that Gwendolyn did not know.

"Here is my lovely daughter now."

Gwendolyn smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek. She then bowed to the other three.

"Gwen, darling, do you remember Lady Landra."

"Of course I do, she was at your salon last year. It is good to see you again Lady Landra."

"And it is good to see you again as well." Lady Landra giggled, "ah yes that salon. All I can remember is that I have too much to drink and then spent the rest of the night trying to convince you to marry my son, who is, by the way, still very much single."

Dairren let out a hardy laugh and a wink, "ah yes my mother, trying to set me up with every pretty lady she sees."

Gwendolyn laughed outright at that. Which neither her mother nor Lady Landra found amusing. Feeling the heat coming from her mother she turned to Dairren.

"You know I was just heading up to see my brother. Would you care to tag along?"

Dairren gave a nod, "I would love to tag along. Isn't the library that way?"

"Why yes it is."

Both Gwendolyn and Dairren bowed and left, and in rather a hurry, which both there mothers mistook as something else.

The Library was just around the corner. Inside you could see children being given lessens and fellow nobles searching among the books.

"Do you think you will ever tell your mother Dairren?"

"Tell my mother what. That I am an ingrate. That her son may never give her grandchildren. I don't think she would handle that well."

"So do you plan on just avoiding marriage till she dies?"

"No, I will marry, because I have to, not necessarily because I want to."

Gwendolyn felt for him. To be something that your parents didn't want would be the worse thing possible. Particularly if you had no choice in the matter.

"What then, do you hide who you are forever? I mean, if you get married you will be expect to… preform certain acts."

Dairren smile, "well if I am lucky she will be someone like you."

"If you remember Dairren I wasn't exactly pleased when you told me. Especially since we had," Gwendolyn looked at the people in the library then back at Dairren and lowered her voice, "just slept together."

"Yea that was what kind of gave it away for me." Dairren said. He watch as Gwendolyn eyes sadden. He felt so bad for her. She had really liked him and he had hurt her in a way he would never be able to make up for.

"Oh come on now, it wasn't because of you." Dairren said as he bumped her shoulder. Gwendolyn gave him a smile.

"You will make some man very happy one day."

With that she gave Dairren a large hug and left the library.

Gwendolyn continued on to find her brother. She hoped that there would be no more interruptions. His room, or really his old room, was located adjacent to her own and across the hall from where Lady Landra would be staying. As she approached his room she could here him comforting Oriana.

"It will be alright my love. You need not to fret so much."

Oriana responded in inaudible sounds muffled by tears. Oriana was a worrier by nature. When Gwendolyn first meet her, she hated Oriana. Not because Oriana was a bad person, but because of how much she fussed and fretted. When Oriana had become pregnant she was almost unbearable. She acted as if the world was going to end every day. However since the birth of Oren, Oriana has calmed down. Although she still worries constantly, instead of announcing it to everyone else, she simple took the troubles to the Maker.

Gwendolyn stood at the entrance to Fergus's room. She watched as Fergus comforted his frighten wife, and in this time of day, Gwendolyn couldn't blame her for being frighten. She, herself, after all was also quite scared. She didn't want to go out into the wilds to fight. She wanted to go with them to keep an eye on them. To make sure her father and brother were safe, and returned home in one piece. If this really was a blight like every one was saying, then she wanted to be there for them.

"You can come in you know."

Gwendolyn smiled at her brother and entered. He approached her and gave Gwendolyn a big hug.

"What brings you here sister?"

"Papa asked me to bring you some news. He wants you and your men to head out tonight before him. He is planning on waiting her for Arl Howe's troupes to arrive."

Sorrow crept over Fergus's face. He was not ready to leave his beloved wife just yet.

Oren, who up until that point had been playing with a toy sword, pulled on his fathers arm.

"Papa I don't want you to go just yet. You haven't taught me to use a sword yet. I want to defeat darkspawn like you."

Fergus knelt down to be with his son.

"Oren, you have a perfectly good teacher right here." Fergus said as he pointed up at Gwendolyn.

"But Aunt Gwen is a girl."

"Hey," Gwendolyn interrupted, "I may be a girl but I can wield steel just as well as any man on the field." She said with a wink to Fergus. "Trust me, your Papa is the one who taught me."

Oriana remind quite. Gwendolyn knew she didn't like the idea of Oren playing with swords, but ever young boy needed to learn. You never knew when they would be called on to defend Ferelden.

"Good I see you have made it here to give Fergus my message."

Fergus arose to greet his father, Gwendolyn just game him an annoyed stare.

"Why did you send me when you could have told him yourself?" Gwendolyn asked quite unamused by her father ploy.

"Well I wasn't quite sure when I would be done with that meeting."

Gwendolyn knew her father was lying she just didn't know why. He generally was always straight forward with her. Never treating her like a child unworthy of knowledge or to immature to handle what he had to say. This concerned her greatly. Maybe it had something to do with the Gray Warden she though.

Gwendolyn watched as pleasantries were made and listen to her father discuss war details to Fergus. Teyrna Eleanor interrupted them with news that supper was ready and they all made their way down to the dinning hall for their last meal together.


	3. Dinner at the Cousland's

Before supper Gwendolyn was forced back to her room to change into her dress clothes since she wouldn't be needing her armor. She hated wearing her dress clothes. They itched and often times caused rashes during hot days. They also didn't feel as nice as her leather armor, which she had tanned and soften to fit her form. However there was no arguing with her mother, especially tonight. Instead she just sighed as one of the elven servants finished off the dress with a leather corset around her waste.

Once dressed Gwendolyn made her way down to the dinning chambers. She was hoping a seat near the Gray Warden would be open. She had so much she wanted to ask him.

As she approached the chamber she could smell the rich foods Nan had prepared. Generally Teyrna Eleanor would not go through so much trouble with supper, but with her son and husband heading into the wilds and with so many guest, she pulled out all the stops.

Gwendolyn was pleased when she saw a spot on the long table open in front of Duncan. She made her way quickly there and claimed the spot for her own. At the head of the table her father sat smiling and talking. Her mother sat just to the left of her father along with Lady Landra and Dairren and to the right sat Arl Howe and Fergus followed by his wife and child. The rest of the table was knights and nobles. Gwendolyn spotted Ser Gilmore a few seats down from Duncan.

The servants had already began to bring out the food. Stews and warm bread were to be the main course but Gwendolyn had a suspicion that her mother would provide something a bit more sweet towards the end of dinner. Gwendolyn reached for the goblet, which had already had wine in it, and took a big gulp, which she immediately regretted. With great haste you put down the goblet and grabbed the napkin in front of her to cover her mouth as she coughed. From across the table she could see Duncan and he appeared to be chuckling.

"A bit to much for you?" He asked.

When the coughing fit ended she cleared her throat to respond to the man.

"I am glad I could have amused you Warden Commander Duncan. And yes. It would seem mother brought out the good wine for the evening."

"Indeed, your mother went to great trouble for tonight."

Duncan was yet again cut off, this time by her father.

"I would like to welcome all guests here tonight to enjoy the supper my beautiful wife has organized. She has also informed me that you should save room for dessert,"

'I knew it,' thought Gwendolyn.

"Let us give thanks to the Maker for this bountiful meal and may she watch over all of us as in this time of darkness."

The room was quite. The once cheerful people now had a much more somber look on there face.

Her father continued speaking but Gwendolyn soon lost interest. Instead she found herself looking towards the man across the table from her. Duncan appeared to be around her fathers age, maybe a few years younger. He watched her father and listened. Most the people at the table had begun to fiddle with the iron spoons in front of them.

When her father had finally finished his long speech about honor and Ferelden people rushed to grab ladles and fill their bowls with stew. They passed around loafs of bread and each took chunks. Gwendolyn took a chunk that would be considered a bit to much, but she didn't care. Fresh bread was her favorite. Duncan took note.

"I too enjoy the comforts of fresh bread."

Gwendolyn looked up, mouth full of bread and stew. She quickly chewed in order to respond to Duncan in a timely manner.

"I don't know of a soul who doesn't. When I was younger I would sneak into the kitchen when they were baking the weeks bread and steal rolls. Mother and Nan were furious and it generally lent to me having to scrub the kitchen floors."

"Yes Teyrn Bryce told me that you just to be a trouble maker. Said it was a talent of yours."

Gwendolyn laughed, "I hardly count that as a talent. I mean I am quick on my feet and small enough to sneak in and out of places unnoticed which helped with the trouble making. I guess you could consider those things talents."

"Indeed those things are quite useful. I hear you also have a Marabi and are skilled in the art of poison making."

Gwendolyn was shocked when she heard the Warden mention her ability with poisons. Both her mother and father had been furious when they found out Gwendolyn had been learning poison making from one of the elven servants.

"Well I know the basics. It helped out quite a bit when the local farmers where having trouble with vermin. I am sure there are others who know far more then I do."

Duncan gave her a stern look, "You shouldn't sell yourself short. I am sure with proper training you could become even better at it."

Gwendolyn found herself blushing at the Warden, which surprised her. She didn't blush easily.

After supper Fergus said his goodbyes. He hugged and kissed his wife and child before moving on to his Father. Teyrn Bryce gave his son and hardy hug and told him to hold up until he reached him. Then Teyrn Bryce took leave with Arl Howe. Teyrna Eleanor stood strong. Occasionally she would blink back a few tears but she never showed her sorrow. She just hug her son's neck and told him how much she loved him before quickly departing. Teyrna Eleanor never liked crying in front of people. By the time Fergus had gotten to Gwendolyn she could already feel herself shaking.

"Take care of the homestead sister, and if you could make sure Oriana doesn't worry herself into an early grave."

Gwendolyn gave her brother a perturbed look.

He sighed, "please just keep an eye on her."

Gwendolyn smiled, "I think I can do that. I will miss you brother. Please be safe and have your sword on hand."

Fergus said nothing more. Instead he reached down and in a bear crushing hug lifted Gwendolyn off the ground. As he hugged her tears began to swell in her eyes. This could be the last time she saw her dear brother and she didn't know how she felt about that


	4. Death in the Family

Gwendolyn walked somberly to her room. As she walked past Oriana's room she could hear her weeping behind the door. This caused a knot to develop in the back of her throat. The thought of never seeing her brother again was a bit too much to bear at the moment. She could feel the hot tears beginning to fall upon her face. She quicken her speed to her room with Bub right behind her. As Bub entered the room, Gwendolyn slammed the door behind him and fell to her bed. Bub was soon on top of her lapping away at her face and whimpering. She grabbed her Mabari companion and buried her face into him.

"Fergus is a good warrior," she told her companion, "I have no doubt that he will come home, same as Papa."

She pulled herself away from the Mabari and looked directly into his eye, "so why am I crying like a small child."

The Mabari did not bark or whine. He simply nuzzled his nose into her face. Gwendolyn rested her head on his. Small sobs seeped from her as she tried to regain her dignity.

Once she felt that she had gotten her emotions under control, she removed her dress clothes and climbed into bed. Bub cuddled beside her and Gwendolyn wrapped herself around the warm body. It did not take long before she drifted off to sleep.

"Bark!"

Gwendolyn stirred in her sleep.

"Bark! Bark!"

Her eyes fluttered open. She reached to quite Bub but her was no longer in the bed with her. Instead she found him growling and gnashing his teeth at the door.

"What is it?" She asked as she climbed from the bed. Pressing her ear against the door she could her screams and the sound of clanking metal.

They were under attack!

Gwendolyn's adrenaline kicked in and she rushed to her armor. Throwing it on with as quickly as possible. She could feel her hands shaking as she tied the rest of her breast plate on. With her sword on hand and throwing knives at her side she approached the door. Taking a deep breath she threw open the door.

The door to Landra's room was open and blood was was on the door. One of her house guards lay dead on the floor, his neck having been sliced into with a sword. She could hear footsteps coming from from Oriana's room.

'By the Maker! Please! Not them!' She thought as she approached the door.

At the same time two knights bearing the seal of Arl Howe walked out of the room. Bub immediately attacked one of them. Knocking the night on the ground and ripping at the weak spots in his armor. The other knight turned his gaze on Gwendolyn. He wielded a large two handed sword over his head and brought it down. Gwendolyn, less gracefully than she attended rolled out of the way. She stumbled to her feet just in time to see him raising the sword again. When he did so she saw a weak spot between his helmet and armor where she could stick a lethal blow, but she would have to wait. She needed to dodge another crushing blow, this time with more finesse. As he brought up the sword for the third time Gwendolyn lunged forward and plunged her sword into his neck. Warm blood spurted across her face as she pulled her weapon free. The knight collapsed to the floor.

Shocked and fear washed over her. She searched around the room for Bub. She found him limping from the other knights body. Gwendolyn gave him a quick look over. It looked as if one of his legs had been injured but not terribly. She looked around the room. She saw Oriana's room across from her and made her way to it. before she was halfway there the door that opened to the hallway crashed open. Gwendolyn turned her sword upon the intruder.

"Oh my dear girl!"

"Mother!"

Gwendolyn ran towards Teyrna Eleanor. She too was in her armor and wielding a small mace. Teyrna Eleanor placed a hand on her daughter. The overwhelming joy of seeing her alive was plastered across her face.

"I was so afraid..." her voiced trailed off when she saw Oriana's door. The joy that once shone on her face was washed away and now replaced with sheer horror.

"No!" She scream as she rushed to the door.

Gwendolyn rushed after her mother. However she was not prepared for what she saw. Her mother was knelt on the floor holding the limb and broken body of Oren. Teyrna Eleanor screamed no over and over again as she rocked his body back and forth. Gwendolyn turned her face only to see Oriana. Her body laid twisted on the floor. Blood pooled around her body from a cut on her neck. Gwendolyn felt as if she would be sick.

Gwendolyn was snapped back into reality when she heard the sounds of knights running down the corridor. She gripped her mother shoulder tight.

"Mother we need to move."

"Yes, you are right my darling. We need to find your father. Understand why Rendon's men are doing this."

Gwendolyn nodded and they headed out. Most of the Cousland knights had gone with Fergus which left them unguarded. The knights that did remain did the best the could but they were falling left and right. Gwendolyn and Teyrna Eleanor were nearly at the courtyard when the passage was blocked by three large and heavily armed knights .

"Well, well what have we here." said one of the men.

"Looks like two lost cunts and a runt dog." Said another.

Bub gave a deep growl.

"Move out of the way," Teyrna Eleanor said through clenched teeth, "or I will show you what this two cunts can do."

The men laughed and rushed the women. Bub was quick and had one of the men on the ground before they reached the women. The other two came in quick. The man that attacked her had better plated armor on and she could not see the weak spot that she had seen in the other. Gwendolyn moved quickly dodging the man's swings but no matter where she hit him with her sword, it did not make a dint.

Out of the corner of her eye she could she saw her mother laying heavy blows with the mace on his head. Gwendolyn tried to mimic but her short stature made it difficult to reach, and when she did get some blows in the knight laughed and shrugged them off. She was running out of ideas. In the panic of not knowing what to do she faulted and the knight was able to strike her arm. Her armor took the majority of the blow leaving her with a mild cut, but it still caused her pain. That was when Bub came in. Leaping up he grabbed the knights helmet and pulled it from his head. This gave Gwendolyn her opportunity. Reaching for her throwing daggers she flicked her wrist and sent one tearing through his neck causing blood to spew out and he fell to the ground.

Gwendolyn turned to her mother her was bashing away at an obviously dead knight night. She did not say anything, just rested a hand on Teyrna Eleanor's back. This caused her mother to stop.

"Let's move on." Gwendolyn suggested.

Teyrna Eleanor nodded and they entered the courtyard. There they found men trying to hold back the door to the entrance of the estate. Ser Gilmore was commanding men around when he meet eyes with Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn ran towards him.

"Roderick what is going on?"

"We were ambushed by Arl Howe's men in the night and the rest of his troops are trying to push in." The words left his lips as if her could hardly believe it.

"Roderick," Teyrna Eleanor interrupted, "have you seen Bryce?"

"Last I saw he was heading to the larder in hopes to find the two of you. I will try to hold back the troops in order to give you all enough time to escape."

"But Roderick." Gwendolyn reached out to her companion. To the man who had been like a brother to her, but she saw in his eyes. He knew he would lose this battle.

"May the Maker watch over you." Teyrna Eleanor said as she pulled her daughter from him and led her to the kitchen.

They arrived to the kitchen to find that the Arl Howe's knights had already torn through the place. Nan and her two Servants lay dead on the floor in front of the door to the larder where the escape hatch was. Teyrna Eleanor and Gwendolyn worked to move the bodies in order to get into the room.

On the other side of the door Gwendolyn could here the moans of a man in pain. Her heart sank, and her fears were realized when she opened the door to find her father laying in a pool of his own blood grasping his side. Both women fell to their knees and held the man.

"Pup, Darling, I am so glad to see that you both are unharmed."

"Papa who did this to you." Gwendolyn asked. Her voice becoming hoarse as she fought back tears.

"Rendon. He betrayed us. I…" Teyrn Bryce groaned in main.

"Don't strain yourself Darling. We are here now. We will get you out." Teyrna Eleanor said in a slightly pleading voice.

"No, you must take Gwen and leave me here. Rendon has his men surround the estate. If I try to go with you…" he let our yet another groan, "I could get you killed."

Gwendolyn was about to protest when the voice of a man cut her off.

"He is right."

Gwendolyn looked up to see Duncan, covered in blood, and caring his sword. He knelt beside her and looked over the Teyrn Bryce.

"His wounds are pretty severe. I don't think we would even be able to get him to a Healer in time."

Duncan rested his hand on the man. "I will take Teyrna Eleanor and Gwen with me, but I need to ask you something first."

Teyrn Bryce nodded, "what do you wish to ask?"

The words barley left him before a fitful cough took over him causing him to wince in pain.

"When I came here looking for Grey Wardens, who I initially wanted was your daughter."

Gwendolyn was taken by surprise, why in the word would Duncan want to recruit her to the Gray Wardens?

"I know," was Teyrn Bryce's response. This too caught Gwendolyn by surprise. "However, it is up to my daughter."

Gwendolyn was overwhelmed. This hardly seemed like an appropriate time to make a decision like this. She looked from her father to her mother then to Duncan. All eyes stared back at her. In her response all she could give was a nod.

"I am glad to see you agree. Come on we must flee."

Duncan went to pull up Gwendolyn and Teyrna Eleanor, but Eleanor refused to stand.

"No, I want to say with my husband."

"Eleanor," rasped her husband.

"Hush. You are my love and I will stand by your side till death." She looked up at Gwendolyn, whose eyes filled with tears, "it will give you and Duncan enough time to escape."

Gwendolyn could hardly believe what was happening. If it hadn't been for Duncan she would still be standing in that spot. As Duncan push her along Gwendolyn shouted out an _I love you _to her parents before being pushed through the tunnel.

Gwendolyn moved through the tunnel as they escaped the estate. Her head was in a fog. Her whole world had just been turned on its head. It took everything she had not to break down right there, but she pressed on. This could be due mostly to having Duncan's massive form push her forward, but she moved on.

As they exited the tunnel Gwendolyn spotted the men attacking the main gate. She felt like rushing at them and fighting till the death, but that would be a stupid decision. Instead she followed Duncan to the safe location far from the fighting at the estate. When Duncan had decide they where a safe distance away he stopped. She could feel his hands grab her shoulders and her forced her to face him.

" Are you alright?"

Gwendolyn knew he was asking if she was injured, and not on her emotional status but she could not help herself. She broke down right before the man who asked her to join the Gray Wardens. She half expected him to leave her where she stood and the other half expected a lecture. What he did however, made her cry even more. The man pulled Gwendolyn into a strong hug and held her tight. She could feel Bub, who had followed her through the tunnel, was nuzzling her leg.

As the sobs began to subside and her mind began to clear she pushed herself from the man. She straightened herself out and look into his dark eyes.

"Where too now?" She asked trying to control her shaking.

"Ostagar.


End file.
